ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Enterbrain
| founder = | successor = | country = Japan | headquarters = Tsukiji, Chuo, Tokyo, Japan | distribution = Japan | keypeople = Hirokazu Hamamura | publications = Magazines and Books | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | parent = Kadokawa Corporation | url = }} , formerly , is a Japanese publisher and brand company of Kadokawa Corporation founded on January 30, 1987 as . Magazines published by Enterbrain are generally focused on video games and computer entertainment as well as video game and strategy guides. In addition, the company publishes a small selection of anime artbooks. Enterbrain is based in Tokyo, Japan, with a paid-in capital of 410 million yen. Enterbrain's current president is Hirokazu Hamamura. Enterbrain publications *''B's LOG'': Magazine focused on female gamers. *''Weekly Famitsu: Up to the minute video game and video game industry news and reviews. *''Famitsu PS2: Biweekly magazine focused on the Sony PlayStation 2 hardware and software. *''Famitsu Xbox'': Monthly magazine focused on Microsoft Xbox hardware and software. *''Famitsu DS + Cube & Advance'': Monthly magazine focused on Nintendo DS, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance hardware and software. *''TECH Win DVD'': A magazine aimed specifically to PC users. It comes with two CD-ROMs worth of goodies and information. *''Tech Gian'': A CD-ROM magazine focused on adult video games. *''Magi-Cu: A seinen visual entertainment manga magazine based on female game characters. *Comic Beam: Comic Beam was formerly known as ASCII Comic. It is a seinen manga magazine filled with original manga. *''Harta (formerly Fellows! ): A periodical seinen manga magazine consisting of original manga stories. *''Monthly Arcadia'' (月刊アルカディア): a 2000 monthly magazine focused on arcade game machines. It was started by former staff of (bi)monthly arcade game magazine Gamest (ゲーメスト) from 1986 which was published by Shinseisha, Ltd. Arcadia also has game hints and advice for the latest arcade games as well as high score reports from Japanese arcades. *''Sarabure'': A horse racing magazine. *''Famitsu Connect!On'': Magazine focused on online video games. *''Logout Tabletalk RPG Series'': Tabletop role-playing games. Enterbrain software *''RPG Maker: a role-playing game creation tool *Fighter Maker: a fighting games creation tool *Sim RPG Maker: a tactical RPG games creation tool *Shooter Maker'' (ja:シューティングツクール): a shoot-'em-up games creation tool *''IG Maker: creates platformer, adventure, and shoot-'em-up games. Also supports creation of games for the Xbox 360 console. Tabletop role-playing games *Alshard *''Alshard GAIA *''Blade of Arcana *''Inou Tsukai *''Night Wizard! *''Star Legend *''Tenra War *''Terra the Gunslinger *''Tokyo NOVA Video games *''Panzer Front'' (1999) *''Tear Ring Saga'' (2001) *''Galerians: Ash'' (2002) *''Berwick Saga'' (2005) *''KimiKiss'' (2006) *''Amagami'' (2009) *''Earth Seeker'' (2011) *''Photo Kano'' (2012) Light novels Enterbrain releases light novels under their Famitsu Bunko imprint, which was established in 1998 and is aimed at young adult males. Enterbrain also publishes stand-alone series such as Yōjo Senki. Anime Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army (2012) – short anime and audio drama . Busou Chuugakusei is the first venture in Enterbrain's XXolution project, a multimedia initiative that will span manga, novels, anime, illustrations, scripts, music, and other fields. See also *ASCII Media Works *Kadokawa Shoten References External links * Category:Book publishing companies of Japan Category:Kadokawa Corporation Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Magazine publishing companies of Japan Category:Publishing companies established in 1987 Category:1987 establishments in Japan Category:Enterbrain Category:Comic book publishing companies of Japan